


Insatiable

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Wendigobunny



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [8]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #SummertimeSlick Fest, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bathroom smut, Fluff and Smut, Insatiable Nigel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Omega Adam Raki, Oral Fixation, Shameless Smut, Spacedogs, ass eating, outside smut, slick, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny
Summary: Nigel’s heavy work load has kept him away from his beautiful Omegan mate, Adam. But his impending heat brings out a previously unexplored fetish in the Alpha that requires his attention on Adam in the most inopportune places and times. Will his craving ever be sated? Only one way to find out.For SummertimeSlick 2019 Fest for Hannigram A/B/O Library





	Insatiable

Nigel had been working long hours, for weeks. This stupid fucking job with the Russians had taken forever, and you know how they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself? Well, whoever the fuck said that never tried dealing powder with the goddamn Zakirovs. But, he hadn’t lost a single man, and he got every penny they promised, while their second in command ended up with a broken arm and the leader of their guard lost three fingers. No dead bodies,  _ and _ a profit? That was a good fucking week in Nigel’s world.

All this bullshit though had meant the Alpha hadn’t seen his sweet little Star Man all week, and he was nearing heat. He’d hoped to hell he wouldn’t be late, and he told Adam to text him if he started getting symptoms, but the young man knew he was busy and didn’t want to distract him, so he promised not to until it was absolutely necessary.

Adam, Adam, Adam. The love of his life. His bonded Omegan mate, but more importantly, his sun, moon and stars. The blue-eyed beauty was everything to him, and he’d murder anyone who laid a finger on him to harm him. He knew he could be hot-tempered and jealous, but Adam was so good to him, so level-headed, logical, sweet-natured, good, smart, fucking brilliant really. He brought balance to Nigel, and Nigel knew what fuck all Adam saw in him, but he was lucky he loved him as much as he did.

That night, when the job with the Russians was finally done, all he wanted to do was go home and kiss his gorgeous boy. So, when he opened the front door and heard quiet in the apartment, he wondered if Adam was even home. 

“Adam?” he called out, tossing his keys in the bowl by the door. He shrugged off his leather jacket and looked around the kitchen. Spotless. He carefully took off his shoes, leaving them by the door too; Adam loved to keep a clean house, and while Nigel found it hard to always abide by his rules, he did try to. He had to admit, he could think more clearly with all his shit as orderly as Adam kept it.

Living room was the same, just the dim blue starry night lights illuminating various areas of the rooms near the flooring.

He walked down the hall in his stocking feet and peeked into the bedroom. 

Ah. Now wasn’t  _ that _ a sight for fucking sore eyes.

Adam was sprawled across their bed, naked as the day he was born, laying on his belly. His pink skin had a peachy, dewy glow, black curls sticking wetly to the back of his neck, and he could just tell from the door way he’d clearly showered and fallen asleep in bed. 

Nigel said a small prayer to the gods for this gift as he quietly stripped to nothing in the doorway. He tossed his clothes quiet as a fucking church mouse in the hamper, watching the soft rise and fall of Adam’s long, lean back as he slept. His head lay to one side resting on his arm, plump, soft red lips pursed slightly open in a coo, inky black lashes fanned down beneath closed eyes. One perfect dark curl had formed against his cheek, almost too perfect to believe.

Nigel gently climbed on the bed, and left feathery kisses up the backs of muscular, firm thighs. The hair there tickled his lips, but he moved up and up. The young man had managed to leave just enough space between his legs to accommodate him, and he sighed with pleasure as he cupped one plush, ripe ass cheek in his palm. Just then, the smallest trickle of slick dripped down. 

Adam stirred, both from the dip in the bed, albeit gentle, but also the scent and feel of his Alpha. “Nigel?” he yawned, purring no sooner than the name left his lips. He realized he was wet, that his mate was holding his ass, and that realization earned Nigel more slick. “Alpha…”

Though his tone was as it always was, he was right on the cusp of his heat. Any minute it could start. Right now, all he wanted was more of Nigel. It felt like it had been so long, was what his next thought was.

“It’s been six days since we’ve had sex,” Adam pointed out, looking over his shoulder at him with sleepy baby blues. He was always one to say what he was thinking. 

Sharp teeth caught the soft curve of Adam’s ass cheek, right where plush fat met muscular thigh, and Nigel couldn’t resist the smallest bite. He chased it with a tender kiss, licking over the mark and up, up, up to the source of the slick: the loveliest pink pucker, hairless but for faint, dark fuzz that became thicker and darker nearer fat, furry balls warm and soft against the mattress. 

"Mmmhmmm. Well I intended to rectify that as soon as fucking possible, darling. But Daddy’s hungry. Starving, as a matter of fact. You wouldn’t want me to go hungry, would you, Angel?” Nigel rasped, pulling open round cheeks to expose the quivering little slick hole better.

Adam had been about to offer making him something to eat, but considering his buttocks was spread, the cool air kissing the heated pucker there, he caught on. The Omega purred, his hole winking of its own accord. "N-no, I wouldn't," he moaned, another gush of slick dripping from his hole. 

With a wide, flattened tongue, Nigel lapped up the slick, following it up and circling the warm opening. He moaned with a deep, vibrating hum and laved over it, then resumed sucking kisses over Adam’s ass, kneading the ripe flesh with both hands. “You miss my cock while I was gone, did you? Did you use your toys that I got you, darling?” he asked, sliding a single finger inside easily. Adam’s body was warm and receptive in this state, wet and eager for him already.

Adam had noticed that Nigel really seemed to enjoy the taste of his slick and often was between his cheeks just lapping and tasting. The longest so far had been for fifty nine minutes straight and that only had ended because he'd begged to be penetrated. It seemed like tonight was going to be similar and he didn't mind at all; his Alpha had an oral fixation. 

"I did and yes," Adam answered on a moan, nearly writhing and almost whining when he felt the finger being pulled out. He knew Nigel would lick at him for a while or maybe suck his cocklet before actually having sex with him. "I prefer your penis to the toys though."

Nigel smirked against the velvety, pale skin and grazed his teeth over the tops of each buttock, and slid up just enough to rub circles with his thumbs into the small of Adam’s back, peppering kisses over the sweetest dimples of Venus he’d ever laid eyes on. Nigel laid down fully then, getting comfortable as he prepared to spend a good deal of time between his angel’s legs like this. 

Adam’s butt cheeks and the back of his thighs were the perfect pillows to recline on, and he opened him again and dipped the tip of his tongue teasingly just inside the quivering little hole. A fresh burst of slick issued forth, flooding his mouth with the intoxicating flavor that was so uniquely Adam’s. 

“I’m glad darling. But tonight, I just want  _ this _ . So don’t be impatient, yeah, Iubitul? I plan on taking my fucking time and enjoying every bit of you.”

So soft was Adam's agreement, that it was barely heard, like the gentle mewl of kitten when it was first born. Sweat chased the tender 'V' of the Omega's hairline, down between bare, slightly freckled shoulders as he keened. It wasn't the first time, no, and certainly not the last that Nigel's ministrations has thrust him ever forward into an ocean of unbridled ardor and desire. Patience, he was told, was key and while not his strongest point in situations such as these, he was willing. "Yes, Alpha...oh yes." 

Nigel’s Alphan cock swelled against the mattress as he lapped up each bead of slick like it was life-giving nectar. He easily could have rutted against the fabric, but kept still, focusing all his effort on Adam’s bottom. Every night he’d gone to sleep thinking of his beautiful boy, the way those dark-ringed blue eyes bat up at him so lovingly, the sweet bow of pink lips pursed when they kiss. He stiffened his tongue and slid it inside Adam, as deeply as he could, and moaned as the delicate sphincter clenched and contracted around him. “Hmmmm….” 

Adam’s spine arched, hips canting just to seek out more of Nigel’s hot, slick muscle. He never imagined he’d enjoy receiving analingus. Nigel knew him, could play him like an instrument - an expression he’d learned and understood well. It made sense to him. 

“ _ Nigel… _ ” he panted out, his skin dewy, wet damp curls clinging to his brow. He looked like a classical painting come to life laying there on the bed, ass spread and glistening under the keen tongue of his Alpha. “Oh...wow…more, more.”

Nigel was ravenous, and he licked and sucked at the eager, winking little star with a heated fever. The taste of Adam’s slick, the velvety soft smoothness of his skin, the way Adam arched into his mouth wantonly, the cooing gasps Adam made...it all drove the Romanian mad. He devoured Adam’s ass, thick, calloused fingers making imprints on round ass cheeks as he held him open, and they laid like that for what felt like hours. They each came after a while, thrusting into the mattress, and both utterly spent, Nigel crawled up the bed and fell asleep tangled in one another’s arms.

***

The planetarium was the next item on the agenda for the next day. Adam was so excited. He loved going there, and each time he noticed something new. After about an hour of walking through, Adam pointing out various things and prattling on and on...and on… he stopped. Nigel didn’t seem put out in the least, and he was sure, within an acceptable margin, that he was right, but he did scent something different. Was he aroused? That’s when the Omega noticed a drop of slick between his cheeks. That usually happened when his Alpha was wanting sex, even if he wasn’t sure sex would actually happen. It couldn’t happen  _ here _ could it? 

“Are you sexually excited?” he asked, the black of his eye spreading across striking blue. 

Nigel smirked knowingly, dipping his chin and dropping his voice to a deep rasp near Adam’s ear. His hand skated down Adam’s back, stopping at the very small of it just before the soft swell of buttocks that filled his khakis so nicely. “Yes, I definitely am, darling. You just look and smell so fucking good. I can’t stop thinking about how you tasted yesterday, you know?”

"I know now, yes," was Adam's stoic, yet breathy reply. He felt his ass cheek flex in response to Nigel's proximity to it, the thick cloying mingle of their scents creating a powerful aromatic. It was clear what his mate wanted, and he did too, if he was honest - which Adam  _ always  _ was. "What do you propose, Nigel? I am sexually excited too."

Nigel steered Adam towards the men’s room, 

looking around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, everyone too busy. “I propose that you follow me here, gorgeous, where I can satisfy my cravings,” he said, guiding the younger man by his hips into the little room and closing the door behind them.

Once inside, he locked it quickly and pushed Adam against the door, unzipping his pants and getting to his knees. Running the flat of his palm up the boy’s stomach, he pulled a flaccid little cocklet out and sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around on his hot tongue with a satisfied moan. It didn’t take long to feel him growing and hardening, and Nigel gripped Adam’s thighs and sucked hungrily. 

Adam could only obey. The wishes of his mate fortunately matched his own and he was at the mercy of the feeling of it all. It was really good, he noted, being sucked from soft to hard. A new experience, especially since Alphas usually didn't do that for their Omegas. Most didn't pay much attention to their cocklets at all. Not Nigel, he was very good at making sure Adam was satisfied. "Oh, Nigel…"

The sweet little purr of his Omega was magic to Nigel’s ears, and the scent of slick slipping between his cheeks made him even hungrier. He tugged Adam’s pants down to his knees and cupped his ass cheeks in each hand, one finger slipping between them and inside his eager little hole to stimulate as he sucked. A delicious pearl of clear pre come danced on his taste buds, and he swirled his tongue around the head of his cut cocklet and bobbed up and down the length eagerly. “Fuckin hell, you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted, Iubitul…”

The pause of Nigel's words, sent the Omega's hands flying to slip into ashen strands. They were soft and errant in style from passionate ministrations and without a purpose other than that. He felt the tickle of his mate's hot breath against the silky skin there, and that, combined with the skilled digit inside his bottom had him keening for more. "Nigel, d-don't...don't stop." 

Nigel took Adam to the back of his throat, the tip of his little cock barely reaching it, back and forth, his fingers thrusting deeper and deeper inside until he felt the familiar stutter of the boy’s hips followed by a swell of salty sweet fluid flooding his tongue. 

But Nigel didn't stop there, he kept going, Adam realized, until he achieved yet another orgasm. When he thought to offer to give Nigel release in return, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Maybe later tonight he could.

***

The outing at the planetarium had been fun- it always was- and while they didn't have sex thay night, they were both happy. As the next few days passed, life continued as usual until one evening at the park, the Omega could feel the Alpha's heated gaze on him once more. Maybe it was due to his now very close heat, but nonetheless he decided to ask, "Are you thinking we should have brought my telescope? I ask because I am.”

Nigel slipped his arms around Adam’s waist from behind, pressing himself flush against the back of his body. Brushing his lips along the supple skin of his neck, he slowly peppered kisses along his neck. “I’m not thinking of that at all actually, gorgeous. I’m thinking of that lovely bottom of yours. How I miss giving attention and kisses to it. Hmmm? Do you like when Daddy eats your ass out, angel?” 

"You do? Yes I like it alot," Adam said pushing out literal images of Nigel eating out his ass. Instead, slick trickled from between cheeks, his cocklet hard. There was no one around, not in this area of the park. They'd seen the raccoons already so that was good. "Where….um, do you want to do  _ that _ ,  _ here?" _

Nigel nuzzled Adam’s ear and slipped his hand down inside the back of Adam’s pants teasingly. “It’s dark. There’s all kinds of fucking corners of this park with privacy. I need to have a little bit now, darling. Fuck, I can smell how desperately you want it, too,” he said, his voice deep, and he pulled his hands out, looked around, and took Adam by the hand, leading him off the trail around the benches to some bushes. 

Adam did want it but he wasn't sure he wanted to get dirty in the bushes. He had to hope there was a bench or picnic table behind the enclosed area and was relieved to see there was. Good, at least he wouldn't have to deal with any mess save for the slick and orgasm, should he come. There were bathrooms too though. Pleased with that knowledge he could focus now, his hole throbbing in anticipation of what his mate was going to do. "I do, Nigel." 

Nigel chuckled when Adam led him to the picnic benches, and he knew his darling preferred to not get dirty in that way, if he could avoid it. He shed his jacket and chivalrously laid it on the bench for Adam as he continued kissing every free inch of skin he could. “I’m glad because I want you to pull down your trousers, kneel on the seat and relax on the table, yeah darling?” he encouraged, unzipping the blushing Omega’s khaki’s and helping him out of them. 

Adam looked around again. Nigel sometimes had that predatory way about him, it made him feel like his prey, but in a very pleasing way. It aroused him even more, slick dripping and coming faster now. He nodded and positioned himself as his mate had requested, arching his back as skilled fingers rested on the table top, one hand gripping the side for leverage. Was he going to be eaten only, or would sex happen too? He was on the cusp of his heat either way, likely in the next two days. “Okay. I am ready. Please, Nigel, please.”

The alluring curve of Adam’s bottom could be seen just in the glow of the stars, and Nigel was all too eager to taste him. He licked from just under Adam’s fat balls all the way back, dipping his tongue into the hot, tight hole that held all that sweet, delicious nectar he craved so much. Pulling his cheeks open, he hummed as he sucked the slick right out, rubbing his lips over him and French kissing Adam’s pucker passionately. “Mmmmm...mmmm….”

Breath catching in his throat, Adam gripped the table more firmly, his eyes rolling back behind the closed lids of his eyes. Sweat trickled down his skin, covering it in a fine mist as the songs of the night's creatures played a melody just for them. The way Nigel fed from him, it amazed Adam. No one had ever wanted him the way his Alpha did, and he was glad of it in all honesty. While the Omega tried not to be loud, he couldn’t stop the mewling purr of need that vibrated out of his throat, floating in the air and seemingly up to the stars themselves. “Nigel…..Alpha, oh Alpha.” 

The Romanian pushed Adam’s thighs apart further, burying his face fully between his ass cheeks. The sounds coming from his sweet boy were music to his ears, and this oral fixation he seemed to have was only getting more intense. He came up for air and pulled Adam’s little cocklet back to suckle at the tip, sliding down and then laving at his balls and back to his hole again. Spit, slick and pre come dripped from his stubbled chin, and he took Adam’s erection in his hand, stroking as he continued lapping over his hole. 

Just as before, it continued for some time before Adam finally came, and then they went home. Still, Adam noted, there was no sex.

***

Two days later and the Omega woke up, sweating. He didn't need to be bred yet but he was feeling emotional, which was always unpleasant for the stoic Adam. Rolling into his side, he curled into a little ball, and drew the weighted blanket on top of himself. Nigel was likely on the patio smoking. 

As he lay there, he began thinking about how his Alpha had been so oral fixated lately, which it felt really good but his hormones had him worried. Did Nigel still want to have sex with him? He was surprised by hot salty tears as they rolled down his cheeks, soft whining mewls of distress echoing in the room. 

Even outside on the patio, Nigel could hear the sounds of anguish from Adam, coupled with a painful twist in his belly. It was just something that happened to Alphas when their mates were in distress. He quickly put out his cigarette and ran inside to the bedroom, sitting on the bed by Adam’s side. 

Nigel leaned down and kissed the back of his trembling shoulders and up his neck. “Darling...what’s wrong?” he asked softly. 

"Likely this is all just due to my heat, but I can't stop myself from wondering if you still want to have sex with me. Do you?" Adam asked softly, his hole starting to gape in preparation for his heat. His belly ached, a deep need on the cusp of forming fully. He turned to look at his mate's mouth, licking his own lips without realizing he was doing so. 

Nigel turned Adam’s chin towards him, and kissed him long and deep, his tongue exploring every inch of the boys mouth. He craved his Omega’s taste, but the desire was getting stronger, and he knew it was his heat coming on. 

“Does that answer your question, angel?” Nigel asked breathlessly.

“Not really,” Adam answered bluntly, and he enjoyed the kiss a lot, all it did was really just add to the oral fixation only theory. The Omega was direct, and he didn’t mean offense, but it wasn’t a clear answer. Furrowing his brow, he tried to make sense of Nigel’s face. Kissing didn’t always mean sex was happening, and it certainly hadn’t over the last week. 

Nigel understood, then. His sweet angel was very literal, and needed a real answer, so real is what he’d give him.

He got up, and unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops and laying it over the chair. Tugging his shirt over his head, he continued getting undressed. “I most definitely, absolutely without a doubt want to have sex with you, Iubitul.” 

Stripped bare, he crawled up on the bed over the top of his little Omega and nipped kisses up his body back to his mouth, and wrapped his hand around his cocklet. His own large, heavy Alphan cock was full, and dragged along Adam’s belly, leaking pre come there. 

“See, darling?”

Adam nodded, his legs spreading, slick beginning to trickle from his hole. Heat. The confirmation was just what he needed to go into it full blown. He wrapped his unclothed limbs around Nigel, fingers lacing behind his neck and kissed him again. "Yes, I...Alpha I need you now. It...it aches…  _ please _ ."

Nigel hiked Adam’s thighs up higher around his waist, and rubbing the thickening head of his cock against his leaking hole only a couple teasing times before sinking inside. He was fully sheathed in the heated suction of the boy’s body within moments, and he knew it was exactly what Adam needed. From the low, boiling tug in his own loins, it was quickly turning into what he needed as well. As sweat beaded along his brow, a fire built inside him, and he knew his rut was coming. It would likely follow Adam’s heat, in sync.

“I need you, too, Angel,” he rasped, beginning to roll his hips against Adam’s. 

Adam knew there weren’t stars in the room but he could see them as his eyes rolled back in sheer, unadulterated pleasure. Nigel’s cock soothed every inch of that ache, which had morphed into a burning ball of hot desire, spreading throughout his body. He moaned, flared nostrils huffing and lips parting to allow the soft mewls pass between them. The Omega could scent Nigel’s rut, and he purred out a moan, his nails raking down his mate’s back, leaving pink trails in their wake. 

“You feel so good, Alpha…” 

Nigel pulled Adam closer, leaning down to graze his teeth over Adam’s mating scar, biting it lightly and licking over when he nicked his skin with the edge of a sharp canine. The taste, scent and feel of Adam surrounded him and completely enveloped him, and it was as though every cell of his being cried out for his love. “So do you, Iubitul. So fucking good, so perfect, my only one, my gorgeous Adam…”

Adam moaned almost pornographically as he was bred thoroughly. He was normally not so quiet but during heat he was a different person, metaphorically speaking. "Yes, Nigel. I am only yours and you are only mine."

He wasn't the best at sexy talk but he meant what he said. His hole pulsed around Nigel's shaft, his body aching to feel all of him and eventually get his fertile seed. Sweat was heading on his brow as he panted. "More, more-"

“Oh fuck, my darling, yes,” Nigel huffed. He was sweating more, now, his body temperature increasing, and his hips moved faster, pumping into Adam with a purpose. The slick, wet slapping of their bodies together echoed in the room, punctuated by Adam’s wild moans and Nigel’s grunts. The Romanian did love his dirty talk, but he had to learn to keep things reasonably literal so as to not take Adam too much out of the moment, so he tended to keep it to cursing and promises he could keep. 

Hands planted firmly on Adam’s smooth, white hips, he thrust as hard as he could, leaning his weight on one arm so he could jack him off with his free hand. “You want me to come first so you can come around my knot, drăguţă?” he asked, thumbing over the wet slit of the hard, throbbing little cock.

"Mhm," Adam moaned out, his breath shaky with desire as he was pumped properly. He had an idle thought of being full of Nigel's pups but he knew that was the heat taking over. Not just any Omega could rationalize during their time but he was able to do so occasionally. He kissed Nigel desperately, his body sucking him in and in every way it could. He was close already. 

Nigel felt Adam’s body pull him in more and more, velvety heat massaging every inch of his thickening cock with each thrust. He opened his eyes and amber hues searched his beloved’s blue ones, as vast as the constellations of the sky, and he groaned as he came, Alphan seed filling Adam’s body as his knot inflated and sealed it inside. He dug his fingertips into Adam’s hips, bruises forming undoubtedly, but he couldn’t hold back. “Adam…!”

The flood of creamy Alpha come coated the inside of Adam's hot cavern, trapped there by Nigel's sizable knot. It was just what Adam needed. He cried out loudly, nails digging into skin as slick ebbed slowly around his mate and down. His cocklet spurted ropes between them. "Mmmm Nigel!"

“Te iubesc, my love,” Nigel rasped, his accent thick with emotion. Wrapping his arms tightly around Adam, Nigel licked softly at his neck, knot throbbing inside him through his climax. 

The two lay entwined in a fog of afterglow, tangled and connected in their bed and murmuring to one another, until they fell asleep. They’d both need each other again soon enough, but more important than the hot sex, the breeding, or even an oral fixation, was that they had each other. 

Till death would they fucking part.


End file.
